


A Little Help From A Friend

by BigHGBrother



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHGBrother/pseuds/BigHGBrother
Summary: When Kagami finds out something she wasn't supposed to, she sets her own feelings aside to help out a friend have a happy life.





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caterinawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/gifts).



> This story was made for an amazing writer who is getting this as a very late birthday gift. (Apologize) This is my first time writing a multi chapter story so I'm sorry if everything seems choppy.

Sometimes, there are just some things you weren’t meant to see. For example, finding “Santa’s” presents in the attic of the house in the middle of June, or your friends diary left open on their bed, or the identity of a certain feline superhero.

It wasn’t Kagami’s fault, if she was being honest. It wasn’t like she was actively looking; he was just really sloppy with hiding it. Adrien had left his bag in the gym getting ready to put his equipment back in his locker since they were finishing up. Suddenly, Ladybug flies through the doors, landing on her back. Forcefully, Ladybug gets back up and directs her attention to Kagami.

“Hurry up and get everyone in the building to safety!” She yelled before heading back to the fight.

Grabbing both bags, Kagami heads back to the locker room to go get Adrien to leave the area, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

Unbeknownst to Kagami, Adrien had heard al the commotion outside the locker room. Determined to help his Lady as soon as possible, he tosses the piece of cheese he promised Plagg would get after practice to him. 

“Hurry up Plagg, we don’t have much time!” Adrien tells his Kwami. 

“Can I not savor my beautiful cheese for once?” he whined.

“Not if there is an akuma to defeat, now c’mon!” Adrien insisted, “Claws Out!”

Running out of the locker room from the back, Chat Noir didn’t happen to notice a certain raven-haired fencing partner who witnessed the whole thing.

“Chat Noir! What took you so long?” Ladybug yelled out from across the Champs de Mars. She was currently avoiding the sticky Candy that the akumatized August was trying to throw.

“Sorry M’lady, Plagg wanted to savor his cheese before the fight, but I told him we couldn’t. Wouldn’t want to put you in a sticky situation.” Replied the feline hero.

“Well I appreciate the thought but now we have to figure out how to calm August this time. His sweet tooth seems to become more frequent and more violent.” Ladybug said worriedly.

“You would think the more he aged the less frequent he would be akumatized, right?” Chat Noir inquired.

“They aren’t called the troubled twos for nothing, now are they?” she replied.

Looking around August, Ladybug happened to find what is sending those sticky candies everywhere, turning whatever it touched into candy. A child’s worst nightmare, Broccoli.

“Looks like his mom decided to go the green route.” Chat Noir tried.

“Probably your worst pun yet.” Ladybug said dryly.

“Sorry, vegetables are broccoli not my thing.” He replied with a slight wince. 

Fed up with his attempts at making terrible puns, Ladybug pulls out a Lucky Charm to simply get a lollipop. “Of course.”

Looking around, all that ladybug could come up with was to have Chat Noir simply give it to him.

“What do you think will happen when he realizes its fake?” Chat Noir asks. 

“There won’t be any time for that, so when you walk up to August, have your Cataclysm out to destroy the broccoli the moment it’s within reach.” Ladybug instructed.

Just as quickly as the plan was made, it was complete. Miraculous Ladybug making everything back to normal, the two grab August and bring him back to his mom.

“Thank you, you two. I just don’t know how to control August’s sweet craving anymore.” His mom said.

“How about you give him a piece of fruit anytime he craves something sweet. I always prefer fruit because they taste like candy and are healthy for you.” Ladybug suggested. Chat Noir stored that information in the back of his mind for later.

“Pound it!” The both of them said in unison. And then they respectively headed their own ways.  
Back in the locker room at the gym, Adrien detransforms. Both him and his Kwami looking exhausted. Adrien finishes packing up.

“Kid, I’m starving! Feed me! I’m dying!” Plagg cried out.

“Relax Plagg, there is more at the house. You can get more when we get there, now get inside.” Adrien responded holding his overshirt for Plagg to get inside, who grudgingly accepted if it meant he’d get more soon.

Just as Adrien was zipping his bag up he was startled by the sound of Kagami sighing.

“Are you really so oblivious to realize that I’ve been right here this whole time since you came back from the fight, Chat Noir?” she says while pinching the bridge of her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I know its been a while since I posted but its what happens when your a busy college student. I can't guarantee a reliable schedule because I know I'll never make the schedule I create, but I did promise to have this chapter finished by the end of the week and so I did. Enjoy!!!

            It almost seems like time had stopped as the two fencers stared at each other. Adrien in shock, Kagami in slightly irritation and impatience. Plagg realizes it’s useless to hide and grows impatient himself. He flies right in front of Adrien’s face to snap him out of his daze.

            “Kid. Cheese. Now.” He says while clapping his tiny paws in front of his holder’s face.

            Snapping out of it, Adrien struggles to find the right words to use. “H-How long have you been standing there?” He gulped.

            Kagami rolled her eyes, “Long enough to know your transformation and de-transformation phrase. I came in here when Ladybug came crashing in and told me to get everyone out of the building. Since it was just the two of us, I grabbed our stuff to come find you only to watch you transform and leaving in like 10 seconds.”

            Adrien’s eyes go wide, “Ladybug! Oh man, she’s going to be furious with me! If she finds out I let someone catch me transform, she’ll hate me forever! And if she hates me, she wouldn’t want to be my partner anymore, and if we stop being partners, I won’t get to know her identity, and she won’t want to marry me, have three children, a hamster, and a house together. My life’s going to be ov-“

            Adrien is cut off by a Kagami shaking him and Plagg lightly hitting his face, telling him he wants cheese.

            “Cut it out Agreste, I’m not going to tell anyone. No one has to know that I know, your secret is safe with me.” She tried to assure him.

            “But I can’t hide this from Ladybug, if she knew that I hid the fact that I let the secret slip, she would hate me even more!” a very distressed Adrien cried out.

            “Chill out, kid! Here’s what you’re going to do: Not tell Ladybug that this girl knows your identity.” Plagg says matter of factly.

 Adrien bugs out, “What? What do you mean not tell her?”

            “Because, it could jeopardize revealing each other identities forcefully. This can throw off the whole balance and unless both sides have fully agreed to revealing to each other, it could create disruption to the bond you two have.” Plagg responds as if it was the easiest answer in the world. “Trust me from experience, Kid. I don’t want you getting hurt, so you will have to keep this,” Plagg flies around Kagami, “a secret.”

            Squinting her eyes towards the flying black cat Kagami replies, “ _This_ has a name you know, it’s Kagami.”

            “Yeah, yeah. I hear your voice every time you two go practice. You don’t happen to have any cheese on you, do you?” the kwami asks.

            “Plagg, just quit with the cheese, you’ll get some when we get home.” Adrien sighs. “I have to head home Kagami. Do you promise that you will never tell another soul? I couldn’t bear to hear what Ladybug has to say when she finds out about this.”

            “You truly love Ladybug, don’t you? Kagami asks, somewhat solemnly.

            During his whole meltdown, Kagami was noticing the over worried features on Adrien’s face anytime he mentioned of him being away from her. She doubts he even realized he was spewing personal stuff like marriage or kids right in front of her. His face even softened to a certain degree anytime he said her name. She couldn’t compete with someone like Ladybug. Not in a long shot.

            Maybe she could help him out. Maybe it can help her move on. Get him to be with Ladybug would make him happy. That would be all she could ever wish for. Happiness, she finds, is a rare thing that happens in her household, in her life. Happiness, she was aware of, was something Adrien Agreste only has a little of. In his school life, his friends, and as of recent observation, his alter ego life as well. Kagami was okay, hell she was happy to have the blonde boy as her friend, someone who considered her his equal.

Maybe making him happy could help her be happy.

            “Do you have some time to meet up and talk more about you finding out,” Adrien asks while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “About all of this? I have to go home and get Plagg his cheese, so what do you say?”

            “I have an hour of free time during my lunch hour this Saturday, does that agree with your schedule?” Kagami asks.

            “I’ll have to check with Nathelie, but I’ll let you know as soon as possible. Again, you promise you won’t tell anyone whatsoever?” Adrien asks, the worry lines just making it more difficult for his makeup artist for any upcoming photoshoots.

            “My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the chapeter? Please leave a comment on how you felt about it and leave some suggestions, I'll consider them to be put in future chapters. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, please let me know! Another one will propbably come next weekend as long as I can remeber. Make sure to check out the birthday girl Caterinawrite and read some of her stories! I know you'll be sucked into every single one you read.


End file.
